World Cup Speedruns 4
World Cup Speedruns 4 (WCS4) will be the fourth tournament in its series. Originally created back in 2012 by LyleBandicoot93 & Heydavid17, WCS since then has been completed from start to finish three times. WCS is inspired by IAS but has a difference to it as it's based on the FIFA World Cup by representing countries while speedrunning and how the groups are worked out. World Cup Speedruns 4 began on the 2nd of July 2015. The finalist being Co-host Supster131, 2 who made their debuts, which is StardustNova & ClarinetGamer with the last finalist being former finalist COOLPRO195 The final was done and the 23rd of August, with the run officially uploaded on the 18th of September, concluded with''' StardustNova''' as the new champion. Hosting Arvid (DigitalMasterpieces), was set to host WCS4 by his own, but felt he was forced to step down as host, since he wouldn't be able to have time to manage everything, with him taking part as well, and taking care of personal things. However, the hosting role was given back to Heydavid17, who will go back to co-hosting a tournament, this time with supster131. Rules Games The tournament will go back to it's roots, and be a free for any game tournament, where people can play each other in any games. However, giving competitors the chance to do any game, and the tournament being with a record low amount of people, then any games can only be done once, this doesn't mean a game series can't be done twice. Victory In the Group Stage, a victory means that the person who wins, will be awarded 3 points, if the person can provide the video footage along with the Victory. This will count as well for the next round. Defeat In the Group Stage & Round 2 Stage, a defeat means that the person who lose, will be awarded 0 points. The loser is the person who finish the speedrun last. Point Penalties In the Group Stage, if not the video is provided, the person who do not provide the video footage, will be penalized '-2 points', which means the person still can receive points(if he won), but not the actual amount of points, as expected(which would originally 3 points, but instead it will be 1 points). Triple Threat Matches The triple threats will return, but for Round 1 Group Stages, it will only be done in case bottom 3 are tied, since it will have no meaning in case with top 3. In Round 2, triple threats will only be done in case a tie takes place in the top 3, to decide who will progress as top 2 to the final. The Final All the participants can have a say on which game series the final should be, but the final game will be decided by the finalists themselves. Rematch A rematch will ONLY be allowed, if the host(s) allow it. In order for a rematch to take place, at least 1 of following criteries have to be fulfilled(the demand can only come from the loser of the speedrun): *If the opponent accidently do not reach the goal with the correct number of "item(s)" or the correct "item(s)", as agreed for the speedrun before '''the run takes place *If the opponent refuses to communicate during the speedrun *If the opponent is missing parts of the speedrun, that could possibly change the outcome. Demands Participants who take part in the tournament, has to make sure themselves that they are eligible to participate. Round 1 & 2 Games Each participant can only play a game once, if a case arises in which both participants don't own same games which they haven't run, but do own same games they've run previously, a host will be contacted for confirmation and to sort such an issue. Penalties In case a person plays the same game twice, it can lead to a disqualification, if not permitted by the host(s). Draws There will be no Draws/Ties in the tournament, when someone announce they are done with the speedrun, then it's over. Deadlines The Draw was done on the 2nd of July 2015, and with the small amount of participants, the deadline has been set to be between 2-3 weeks after the Draw was done, however it is preferable to be done withing 2 weeks. First Deadline is set to 16th of July 2015, but will be moved if needed to the 23rd of July 2015. Whenever first round is done, another 2-3 weeks will be set for the second round. The Final will be done and decided within the 4 finalists. Confirmed Participants Pots * '''DessertMonkeyJK was replaced by StardustNova * NoVaX9000 was replaced by ToddGamerPro * MrFraserFilms2009 was replaced by ShoReWol Group Stage Group A Group B Group C Group D Round 2 Stage Group 1 Group 2 Placement Runs Multiple runs, that can determinate the exact placement for the runners, who qualified for Round 2, but didn't make it to the final. These runs are only considered as extras, so they are not needed to be done, in case the competitors don't wish to do the extra runs. However, if they don't wish to do the run, then they will be ranked as normal, as how the runners from Round 1 was ranked, by points, lenght of their runs etc. 11th Place Playsihull expressed his wish to race for 11th place, but ToddGamerPro decided to forfeit and give 11th place to Playsihull by default. 9th Place Darkflame78100 expressed his wish to race for 9th place, but Mairou decided to forfeit and give 9th place to Darkflame78100 by default. 7th Place Both players have expressed their wish to play for the 7th place, and agreed on which game will be done. 5th Place ShoReWol expressed his wish to race for 5th place, but DigitalMasterpieces decided to forfeit and give 5th place to ShoReWol by default. Grand Final * ClarinetGamer * StardustNova * Supster131 * COOLPRO195 Awards ' ' The different awards are listed right under, with the title of the different categories being in Italicbold. ''Nominees are the names that appear under each category, with the winner of each category being in '''Bold. Participants Categories *'''''Greatest Enthusiast: Someone who is up for a good run ** Manaidr ** StardustNova **''' ClarinetGamer''' *''Fastest Runner: That was fast... what now then? **file:Bhutan.png ShoReWol **file:Japan.png '''Supster131' **file:USA.png DigitalMasterpieces *''Marathon Runner: You might have too much free time **file:Australia.png ToddGamerPro **file:Portugal.png COOLPRO195 **file:USA.png '''DigitalMasterpieces' *''Slowest Runner: Get your bum moving **file:Austria.png Heydavid17 **file:Estonia.png Playsihull **file:Finland.png '''Mairou' *''Greatest Fail: How could you mess that up. **file:Canada.png Manaidr (vs. ToddGamerPro) **file:Georgia.png '''DarkFlame78100 (vs. ShoReWol)' **file:Scotland.png ClarinetGamer (vs. Abdul) Video Categories *''Most Exciting Run: The most exciting run to watch, from start to end ** Abdul vs. MrEddy1667ful file:Ireland.png (Spyro 1) **file:Austria.png '''Heydavid17 vs. ShoReWol file:Bhutan.png (Crash: MOM)' **file:Syria.png Th3AustralianGam3r vs. DigitalMasterpieces file:USA.png (Crash 3) *''Creative Speedrun: For the most creative speedrun **file:Costa_Rica.png 99CrashBandicoot vs. DarkFlame78100 file:Georgia.png (Sly 2) **file:Canada.png '''Manaidr vs. ShoReWol file:Bhutan.png (Bully)' **file:Australia.png ToddGamerPro vs. COOLPRO195 file:Portugal.png (Oddworld) Final Standings Trophies WCS4Gold.png|Awarded to StardustNova WCS4Silver.png|Awarded to Supster131 WCS4Bronze.png|Awarded to ClarinetGamer Category:Tournament